Come Cover Me Venha Me Cobrir
by Kyra Spring
Summary: “Porque, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela ainda precisava de alguém que dissesse que tudo iria ficar bem no final. E eu ficava feliz por esse alguém ainda ser eu.” Fanfic inspirada por Come Cover Me, do Nightwish, extraída do álbum Wishmaster.


_**Come Cover Me – Venha Me Cobrir**_

_**Sinopse:**__"Porque, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela ainda precisava de alguém que dissesse que tudo iria ficar bem no final. E eu ficava feliz por esse alguém ainda ser eu." Fanfic inspirada por Come Cover Me, do Nightwish, extraída do álbum Wishmaster. Spoilers: KH I, Re:CoM e II. _

_**Gênero:**__ Geral / Romance_

_**Classificação:**__ PG-13_

_**Nota da autora:**__Fic escrita como presente para o Amigo Secreto da KHBR. Espero que goste! n.n_

_

* * *

_

_Como a ilha estava bonita, naquela noite..._

_Lua cheia, um infinito de estrelas, nenhuma nuvem no céu. Para as crianças de Destiny Islands, a noite era de festa, pois todos acampavam numa das ilhas menores. Acampar na praia, comer churrasquinhos de fogueira, dormir tarde ao som das ondas... era uma noite fantástica._

_Um dos meninos mais velhos havia levado um violão, e naquele momento estava próximo à grande fogueira, cercado por várias pessoas. Enquanto isso, o pai de um dos garotos, responsável pelo grupo, montava uma das barracas. Mas Sora não queria ficar perto de uma fogueira ou nada disso. Não, ele queria aproveitar aquela noite tão linda e se divertir. E não ficaria satisfeito até arrastar seus amigos com ele._

–_Ah, Sora, qual é! – protestou Riku – Tá escuro e choveu muito ontem, as trilhas vão estar escorregadias e perigosas! Além do mais, o sr. Jecht vai ficar bravo conosco!_

–_Mas nós não vamos muito longe! – insistiu Sora – Nós só vamos para aquela gruta no topo da ilha para ver as ondas! Você vem, né, Kairi?_

–_Eu não sei... – disse a garota, hesitante – Alguém pode se zangar!_

–_Por favor! – então, Sora fez uma cara de súplica – Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favooooor!!!_

–_Você é chato mesmo, hein? – replicou Riku, aborrecido – Tá bom, eu vou!_

–_Vocês não vão me deixar sozinha! – protestou Kairi – Eu vou também!_

_De uma coisa Sora sabia: ele era perito em chantagens emocionais. Ele os guiou por uma trilha entre a vegetação, iluminando o caminho com uma lanterna. Nenhum deles tinha medo de se perder: a ilha era minúscula e eles a conheciam como ninguém. Eles já haviam percorrido aquele mesmo caminho milhões de vezes._

_Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, eles chegaram ao ponto mais alto da ilha, uma formação de pedras. A vista de lá era simplesmente fantástica: era possível ver todo o arquipélago de Destiny Islands, as luzes da cidade e da fogueira abaixo deles, fazendo companhia ao imenso tapete negro bordado de milhões de brilhantes que era o céu daquela noite. A lua brilhava cheia e soberana, completando o espetáculo de luz à frente deles._

–_Você nunca veio aqui, né, Kairi? – perguntou Sora – Você tá aqui só há algumas semanas, acho que ninguém te apresentou todas as coisas daqui, né?_

–_É mesmo – ela sorriu, tímida, e abaixou a cabeça, deixando que o cabelo castanho acobreado cobrisse o seu rosto – Vocês dois estão sendo muito legais me apresentando as pessoas e os lugares e tudo o mais._

–_É pra isso que a gente tá aqui! – Riku sorriu, fazendo um sinal de positivo – Aqui é um dos lugares mais legais dessa ilha. Dá pra ver tudo daqui de cima... – ele encarou o horizonte, com um olhar sonhador – Talvez, quando eu crescer mais, consiga até enxergar outras terras daqui!_

_Ela sorriu de novo. Sora gostava muito da nova amiguinha: ela havia chegado, sob circunstâncias misteriosas, há poucas semanas, e agora morava na casa do prefeito. Era uma garota gentil e doce, mas muito tímida, e Sora e Riku decidiram ser os guias dela pela sua nova casa. Ela não falava muito sobre o lugar de onde viera: sempre que perguntavam, ela dizia que se lembrava de muito pouca coisa._

_Os três se sentaram entre as pedras, contemplando o céu. Por alguns instantes, ficaram todos em silêncio, até que Kairi disse:_

–_Sabe, é... estranho – o cabelo novamente escondia o rosto, como ela fazia sempre que estava envergonhada ou com medo – Eu queria me lembrar de mais alguma coisa. Mas é como se eu sempre tivesse morado aqui, e não tivesse nada antes! Não é engraçado?_

–_Do que você se lembra? – perguntou Sora._

–_Eu só me lembro de um castelo muito grande... e de uma moça gentil de cabelos azuis._

–_Ah, então essa é fácil! – concluiu Riku, com um tom triunfante – Você deve ser uma princesa e essa moça de cabelo azul deve ser a sua fada-madrinha!_

–_Não! – ela riu alto, mas ainda mantinha o cabelo sobre o rosto – Não... eu não acho que eu sou uma princesa, ou algo assim. Até porque as princesas todas geralmente são altas e bonitas e vestem vestidos caros e sapatos de cristal... e essa moça não parecia uma fada. Mas eu gostava muito dela..._

–_Você se lembra do nome dela? – insistiu Sora._

–_Hum... não, que pena! – ela parecia meio triste – Não parece certo eu me esquecer de alguém que foi bom para mim. Eu queria me lembrar dela!_

–_Um dia, eu vou sair dessa ilha! – então, Riku se levantou, e encarou o horizonte – Um dia, eu vou até lá longe, do outro lado do mar, e ver o que tem lá! – e, para Kairi – E eu vou te ajudar a lembrar do que esqueceu, e a achar essa moça de cabelo azul! Nós vamos achar isso, juntos!_

–_Sim! – Sora também se levantou, decidido – E eu vou ajudar! Mas... – e, então, ele estendeu a mão a ela e a fez se levantar, e depois afastou os cabelos dela do rosto – Você vai ter que prometer que não vai mais esconder seu sorriso, tá bem?_

_Ela corou furiosamente, mas sorriu. Os meninos sorriram com ela._

–_Nossa, só agora percebi que você tem olhos azuis! – disse Sora – Eles são muito bonitos!_

–_Quer parar com isso, bobalhão? – protestou Riku – Você tá deixando ela envergonhada!_

–_Não, não, tudo bem! – ela acenou com a cabeça – Tá tudo bem, de verdade!_

–_Erm Kairi, posso te perguntar uma coisa?_

–_Claro, Riku, pode perguntar?_

–_Será que tinha unicórnios no seu castelo?_

–_Claro que não, Riku, deixa de ser bobo! – retrucou Sora – Todo mundo sabe que os dragões extinguiram os unicórnios! Então, não pode ter unicórnios no castelo dela!_

_Kairi apenas riu, e os dois meninos riram com ela. O riso das três crianças era sincero, um riso que indicava que uma amizade acabava de se consolidar. Eles não precisavam dizer nada, a amizade simplesmente nascia e pronto. De uma forma simples e natural._

_Então, os olhos de Riku se voltaram ao céu. E ele só podia murmurar, maravilhado:_

–_Que legaaaal..._

* * *

–Caramba, Sora, tem certeza disso?

–Quer deixar de ser pamonha, Riku? Nem é uma subida tão difícil!

–É, mas o chão tá liso como um sabão...

–Por favor! Vocês sabem que lá é a melhor vista das Ilhas! Por favor, por favor, por favooooor!

–Isso dava certo quando você tinha cinco anos, Sora. Nós já estamos vacinados!

Sora se limitou a dar uma risada, e continuou andando pela trilha. Estava acontecendo uma festa, na praia, assim como há dez anos atrás. A diferença, dessa vez, era que não havia adultos vigiando: eram apenas os garotos e garotas de Destiny Islands, se divertindo, comemorando a volta dos dois amigos depois de mais de um ano de desaparecimento.

–Por favor, gente, vamos logo! – Sora parecia não se conter – Eu quero chegar lá em cima antes que comece!

–Tá bom, Sora, tá bom, a gente já entendeu! – Riku deu uma gargalhada – Você tá parecendo um moleque de seis anos que acabou de chegar ao parque de diversões! Vê se se controla!

–Eu também quero chegar logo – Kairi também parecia não se conter – Sabe, desde que vocês partiram, eu nunca mais voltei lá em cima...

Os garotos se entreolharam. Ainda era um pouco difícil falar sobre o que acontecera.

Por fim, eles chegaram ao topo da colina. A vista ainda era de tirar o fôlego, com todas as suas luzes e brilhos. O céu permanecia o mesmo daquela noite tão distante, a mesma radiância e beleza de milhões de estrelas. Agora, porém, que eles sabiam o que havia do outro lado, o céu parecia ainda mais fascinante. Cada um daqueles pontinhos de luz era um mundo diferente, e em cada um deles havia pessoas que, na certa, encaravam o céu com o mesmo olhar sonhador que eles tinham, naquele momento.

Era como se o céu conectasse os sonhos de todos, em todos os mundos, numa grande rede.

–Você se lembra da primeira vez que viemos aqui, Kairi? – perguntou Sora, que naquele momento estava sentado na beirada das pedras, balançando os pés – O pai do Tidus tinha trazido todo mundo pra cá, tava tendo uma festa na praia... e você tinha acabado de chegar às Ilhas!

–Eu me lembro – ela sentou-se ao lado dele, e sorriu – Eu tinha acabado de chegar, não é? Sem lembrar de nada, sem conhecer ninguém...

–...escondendo o rosto com o cabelo sempre que alguém falava com você... – Riku se juntou ao grupo, sentando-se ao lado dos dois e rindo.

–É, isso também – ela continuou, sem esconder um sorriso – E tanta coisa aconteceu desde então...

–Você arrumou uns amigos bem estranhos, pra começar – Sora deu uma risada – Amigos que te arrastavam para todas as bobagens que faziam... você se lembra de quando fomos construir aquele forte e roubamos as ferramentas da casa do pai da Selphie?

–E quando deixamos o Tidus preso no banheiro da escola e esquecemos dele lá? – emendou Riku – E só fomos lembrar dele durante a noite? Sorte que o faxineiro passou por lá antes... ele deve ter ficado três meses sem falar conosco!

–Nós éramos terríveis, mesmo! – disse Kairi – Mas as coisas eram bem mais simples, na época.

Sim, elas eram mais simples, todos pensaram. E tanta coisa havia acontecido desde então...

–Sabe, eu tava pensando aqui, agora – disse Sora, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio – De certa forma, a gente cumpriu parte da nossa promessa, né? Encontramos seu castelo, te levamos até lá...

–É... – concordou Kairi – E eu realmente era uma princesa! Bem, pelo menos de acordo com o sr. Ansem. Mas ainda acho que princesas são altas, bonitas e usam vestidos caros!

–Não diga isso, você é bonita! – retrucou Sora, mais rápido do que queria, e no segundo seguinte ele corou violentamente, sob as risadas dos amigos.

–Nós só não descobrimos quem era a sua amiga de cabelos azuis – continuou Riku – Ah, mas ainda podemos procurá-la, não é? Agora que está tudo calmo, novamente, podemos tentar fazê-la se lembrar.

–Ah, eu nem faço tanta questão! – ela deu de ombros – As lembranças do passado podem nunca mais voltar, mas as lembranças que eu tenho agora, com vocês, são muito mais importantes. Não posso ficar buscando por um passado que não conheço quando tenho a chance de construir um futuro ao lado daqueles que amo!

–Mas ainda assim acho que deveríamos tentar – opinou Sora – Quem sabe a gente não encontra algo bom, algo que também valha a pena ser mantido?

Ela não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

Ela mal podia esperar pelo ponto alto daquela noite, o que havia levado os três até ali. Seria um espetáculo belíssimo, algo que valeria a pena ser visto da melhor posição possível. Olhando para os meninos, de relance, ela percebeu que os olhos deles também faiscavam de expectativa. Sorriu consigo mesma, lembrando-se deles quando eram crianças. Eles podiam ter ficado mais altos e mais fortes, mas o olhar de empolgação não havia mudado nem um pouco.

Aliás... o que exatamente havia mudado, desde aquela época?

Eles seriam _realmente_ diferentes das crianças que, dez anos antes, estavam naquele mesmo lugar, observando o céu e imaginando com excitação o que se esconderia além dele?

Então, ela pousou seus olhos em Sora. Ele praticamente bebia aquele cenário com os olhos bem abertos, como se não quisesse deixar de ver absolutamente nada. Ele era assim, se agarrava a cada pequeno momento como se fosse o último da sua vida. Por isso, estar ao lado dele sempre era uma experiência nova e imprevisível. Ele nunca deixaria de ter aquele coração de criança curiosa que ela tanto admirava...

Aquele coração gentil e otimista que ela tanto amava...

* * *

_Riku foi o primeiro a perceber o espetáculo que se desenrolava no céu._

_De repente, centenas de pontos muito brilhantes começaram a rasgar o céu de cima a baixo, cortando-o com linhas de luz. Era como um show de fogos, só que muito mais alto e muito mais bonito._

–_Uma chuva de estrelas cadentes! – vibrou Sora – Já pensou em quantos milhões de pedidos podemos fazer para todas elas?_

–_Pois é... – Riku também estava maravilhado – Eu nem sei por onde começar! E é tão bonito..._

–_Bem, eu sei por onde começar! – retrucou o primeiro – Pescar muito atum, pescar muito atum, pescar muito atum, pescar muito atum, pescar..._

–_Tantas estrelas cadentes e você só vai pedir isso? – o outro deu uma gargalhada – Eu vou pedir pra ficar bem grande e forte e conhecer tudo o que tem lá longe, do outro lado do mar!_

–_É, isso também é legal! – concordou Sora – Quero ficar grande, forte, conhecer o mundo e pescar muito atum!_

_Os dois riram, sem desviar os olhos do belíssimo espetáculo. Mas algo estava errado..._

–_É lindo, né, Kairi...? Kairi? Kairi, cadê você? – Sora começou a olhar em volta, e descobriu que a amiguinha estava escondida na entrada da gruta, agachada, trêmula e escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Ele correu até ela, preocupado – Kairi, tá tudo bem?_

–_Eu tô com medo! – ela choramingou, sem levantar o rosto._

–_Medo de quê? – insistiu Sora – Não vai acontecer nada, tá tudo bem! As chuvas de estrelas cadentes são boas porque você pode fazer todos os pedidos que quiser! Não tem nada pra ter medo!_

–_Tem sim! – insistiu ela – E se uma delas cair em cima da gente?_

_Sora lançou um olhar ao céu. É, ele nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade..._

–_Nenhuma estrela vai cair aqui, juro – explicou ele – Elas só caem bem longe, do outro lado do mar._

–_Mas __**e se**__ cair? – ela ainda dizia – Tudo vai afundar! E vocês... vocês..._

_Ela não continuou a frase, e começou a chorar. Do que ela tinha tanto medo?_

_Sora não gostava de vê-la triste. Ela era mais bonita sorrindo, mesmo quando escondia o sorriso com o cabelo. E ele não aceitaria que ela perdesse um espetáculo daqueles por medo. Com uma voz decidida, ele declarou:_

–_Se alguma estrela vier para esse lado, eu vou rebatê-la de volta para o céu com a minha espada!_

_Ela levantou os olhos, e viu que ele brandia sua espada de madeira, como se atacasse inimigos desconhecidos e os lançasse ao espaço. Riku, então, imitou os movimentos dele, dizendo, determinado:_

–_Isso mesmo, nenhuma estrela vai chegar perto dessa ilha enquanto estivermos aqui!_

_Ela riu dos dois, e levantou-se timidamente, caminhando com passos lentos até onde os dois estavam. Só então ela pôde olhar o céu da maneira apropriada: era realmente uma cena belíssima, e tão cheia de luz e movimento, como uma dança de estrelas... Ela sorriu, timidamente mas mostrando respeito e reverência por aquela visão fantástica._

–_Faça um pedido, Kairi – sussurrou Sora, ao lado dela. Ele se surpreendeu ao perceber que os dedos dela se entrelaçavam aos seus, e corou no mesmo instante._

–_Eu desejo... que vocês estejam sempre aqui comigo... – ela sussurrou de volta, sem desviar o olhar das estrelas cadentes – Eu desejo... continuar sempre com vocês comigo..._

–_Esse, sem dúvida, é um bom pedido – concordou Riku – Bem melhor do que atum!_

–_Ah, o que você sabe? – retrucou Sora, que começou a perseguir Riku com a espada de madeira._

_Kairi apenas riu. Ela ainda tinha medo das estrelas cadentes, assim como tinha medo de qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele pedaço de terra e mar conhecido e já amado. Mas, agora, sabia que havia alguém para protegê-la de qualquer coisa, quer fossem estrelas cadentes, quer fossem monstros, quer fosse a própria solidão._

_E ela não disse todos os seus desejos em voz alta. Havia mais um... mas esse era um que ela guardara só para si._

* * *

–Nossa, isso ainda é lindo!

Os três amigos contemplavam a chuva de meteoros que rasgava os céus das ilhas. Ainda era muito bonito, mas aquela noite tinha uma nota diferente da primeira vez em que viram aquilo. Não, havia alguma coisa mais melancólica, mais triste...

–É triste pensar que não somos mais as crianças que éramos antes – disse Kairi – Que nós tivemos que crescer.

–Eu não diria que é triste – observou Riku – É só... diferente. Ainda me lembro do dia em que terminamos a jangada, e parece que faz tanto tempo... Crescer não é ruim, é só... assustador.

–Acho que, mais assustador do que crescer em si, é pensar no que ficou para trás quando deixamos de ser crianças – respondeu Riku – Sabe, era bom quando acreditávamos que as estrelas cadentes iam trazer os desejos que fizéssemos a elas. Hoje, sabemos que elas são apenas pedaços de meteoros que caem e pegam fogo quando entram na atmosfera. Mas, se é assim... o que vai trazer os nossos desejos, agora? Em que nós vamos poder acreditar?

Nenhum deles respondeu essa pergunta. Porque eles próprios ainda não sabiam a resposta dela.

Era possível ouvir sons abafados vindos da praia. O pessoal lá embaixo também vibrava com o show de luzes, e a risada de Wakka se sobrepunha às vozes. Na certa, eles não davam pela falta dos três, ou pelo menos sabiam que eles estavam em algum lugar mais alto e com uma vista melhor.

–Sabem de uma coisa? Eu ainda acredito nas estrelas cadentes.

Kairi murmurou muito baixo, como se falasse apenas para si, mas os dois garotos ouviram e se viraram para ela, surpresos.

–Não me olhem com essa cara – ela sorriu, e corou. Sora quase esperava que ela jogasse o cabelo na frente do rosto, outra vez – Eu acredito que as estrelas cadentes possam trazer os nossos pedidos, sim. E daí que elas são apenas pedaços de pedra vindas do espaço? Se você faz algum pedido, e acredita nele, e luta por ele, você vai receber aquilo que pediu.

–Sim, mas não vai ter sido a estrela quem o trouxe – disse Riku.

–E isso importa? – ela sorriu mais – E daí que não é a estrela em si que realizou o nosso desejo? O que importa é que ele foi realizado, não é?

Sora até abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas obrigou-se a ficar calado. A lógica da garota era tão simples, e ao mesmo tempo tão genial... Para que um desejo fosse realizado, não era necessária nenhuma intervenção divina ou mágica. Bastava apenas lutar por isso, e ter fé. Mesmo que essa fé fosse depositada num pedaço de pedra vindo do espaço.

Fé. Era essa a chave de tudo. Fé no mundo, na vida, nas pessoas. Fé nos sonhos, e em tudo de bom que eles pudessem trazer. Fé em si mesmos, fé nos amigos. Era isso o que os impelia a ir em frente. E era isso que realizava seus sonhos.

–Vocês se lembram do que pediram quando viemos aqui juntos pela primeira vez? – perguntou Riku, depois de algum tempo de silêncio – Seus desejos foram realizados?

–Parte dos meus, sim – respondeu Sora – Fiquei grande e forte, conheci o mundo... mas continuo sendo um péssimo pescador!

–Os meus também – disse Riku – Mas... bem, não da forma como eu esperava que se realizassem. E os seus, Kairi?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Ela já havia feito tantos pedidos, com ou sem estrelas cadentes... e quantos deles haviam sido realizados até ali?

E então, ela olhou para os dois meninos de relance. E respondeu:

–Sim. Vocês estão aqui, não estão?

Os dois a encararam, com um sorriso. E, então, voltaram os olhos ao céu, e continuaram assistindo em silêncio à chuva de meteoros. Naquele momento, cada um fazia seus próprios pedidos às estrelas cadentes. Riku desejava uma chance de consertar tudo o que fizera, e Sora queria continuar ajudando as pessoas com a sua Keyblade. E os dois pediam para que, dessa vez, pudessem fazer isso todos juntos, lado a lado, os três lutando em equipe.

E Kairi... bem, Kairi ainda insistia no mesmo pedido que fizera, tantos anos atrás. Ela ainda acreditava em estrelas cadentes. Ela ainda tinha fé em seus sonhos.

E foi por isso que ela repetiu o mesmo gesto daquela outra noite, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Sora. Ele reagiu quase da mesma maneira, corando como um tomate e a encarando surpreso. Mas, dessa vez, ela não corou, nem escondeu o rosto com os cabelos. Dessa vez, ela apenas sorriu. E ele sorriu também. E os dois ficaram ali, sentados juntos numa pedra, de mãos dadas, os olhos fixos nos pontos de luz que cruzavam o céu, fazendo seus pedidos mentalmente... e, de certa forma, sabendo que estavam desejando a mesma coisa.

* * *

–_Nossa, Kairi, você tá tremendo! – levou algum tempo para que Sora voltasse ao mundo real, e quando voltou percebeu que a amiguinha tremia – Está com frio?_

–_Um pouco – ela disse, aconchegando-se mais a ele – Mas tá tudo bem!_

–_Tudo bem uma ova! – protestou ele, enquanto tirava sua jaqueta e a vestia nela – Eu não vou deixar você aqui tremendo de frio, de jeito nenhum!_

_Riku observava aquela cena, sorrindo mentalmente. Os dois realmente combinavam muito..._

–_Obrigada, Sora – ela disse, com a voz baixa e sonolenta – E obrigada por me trazer aqui. Foi mesmo muito lindo!_

–_Viu só? Nenhuma estrela caiu aqui – ele disse – Como eu prometi._

–_Espero que o seu desejo se realize – a cabeça dela já estava apoiada em seu ombro – E que você fique forte, e veja o mundo... e pesque bastante atum..._

–_E eu também espero que os seus desejos se realizem – respondeu ele – Porque, no que depender de mim, eles vão ser realidade! Eu prometo!_

–_Isso é bom... – ela murmurou, uma última vez._

_Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Sora percebeu que ela dormia em seu ombro. Ele sorriu, pensando que ela certamente não estava acostumada a ficar acordada até tão tarde. Isso iria mudar enquanto ela andasse com Riku e ele. Aliás, ele faria de tudo para fazer com que ela se sentisse em casa com eles. _

–_Caramba, ela dormiu? – sussurrou Riku, aproximando-se dela._

–_Dormiu – disse Sora, ainda sorrindo – Vamos ter que levá-la de volta para a praia._

_Sora a observou, sem se mexer. Essa ressonava tranqüila em seu ombro. Kairi era mesmo bonita. O rosto delicado em formato de coração e o cabelo castanho-avermelhado, quase ruivo, que o emoldurava davam a ela um aspecto doce e meio frágil, e muito gentil. E ela ainda não havia soltado a mão dele. Com cuidado, ele a pegou no colo, e Riku o ajudou. Eles começavam a descer a trilha quando..._

–_Ah, então vocês estão aqui!_

_Era a voz do sr. Jecht, um homem alto, forte e com uma cara de mau. Naquele momento, ele os encarava, raivoso:_

–_O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? A trilha é perigosa durante a noite, e vocês não avisaram ninguém! Se eu contar para os seus pais..._

–_Não, não, sr. Jecht, por favor! – implorou Riku – Já viemos aqui um monte de vezes, e queríamos ver as estrelas cadentes mais de perto! Por favor, não diga nada a eles!_

–_E a mocinha aí, está bem? – ele apontou para Kairi._

–_Tá sim – respondeu Sora – Ela só tá dormindo, nós íamos levá-la pra praia._

_O homem passou os olhos de um para outro, até que..._

–_Ah, vocês ainda vão me causar problemas! – e suspirou – Não vou dizer nada aos seus pais, mas vocês vão voltar comigo agora!_

_Os meninos concordaram na hora. O sr. Jecht pegou Kairi nos braços e começou a descer a trilha, sendo seguido por Riku e Sora, que se entreolhavam. Ele era severo, sem dúvida, mas... não era de todo mau._

_E, de qualquer forma, pensava Sora, enquanto se lembrava da mão macia de Kairi segurando a sua, até que valia a pena a bronca. Ele sorriu, sem que o sr. Jecht ou Riku o vissem. É, pensando bem aquela noite havia sido realmente muito boa. E, se as estrelas cadentes realmente realizassem desejos, ainda haveria muitas noites como aquela ainda por vir..._

* * *

–Inacreditável... ela dormiu de novo!

Sora demorou um pouco a perceber que Kairi dormia sobre o seu ombro, outra vez. Ela era assim mesmo, não conseguia ficar acordada até muito tarde... Foi Riku quem chamou a sua atenção. Ela parecia tão tranqüila... como se finalmente as coisas voltassem aos seus eixos e o mundo pudesse continuar o seu curso.

–As coisas não mudaram tanto assim, não é? – murmurou Sora, falando baixo para que Kairi não acordasse – Quer dizer, olhe onde estamos... No final das contas, as coisas mudaram pouco.

–Não, elas mudaram muito, sim – disse Riku – Nós não somos mais os mesmos. Só demos a sorte de voltar ao ponto do qual partimos.

–Você acredita no que a Kairi disse? – Sora o encarou – Aquela história sobre desejos e tudo o mais...

–Acredito que precisamos de desejos, e que precisamos de algo para manter a nossa fé – respondeu o garoto – Mas acho que isso depende muito mais de nós do que de qualquer outro fator externo. Não basta acreditar, é preciso agir.

–Mas como você vai agir, sem acreditar? – observou o primeiro – Qual é o sentido de agir, sem ter fé no que se está fazendo? – ele voltou os olhos para o céu, agora calmo – Se não tivéssemos algo em que acreditar, será que estaríamos aqui, agora?

Riku não respondeu. Em vez disso, limitou-se a olhar na mesma direção.

Realmente, fé sem ação não tinha nenhum propósito. Mas ação sem fé também não tinha.

–E, se quer saber – disse Sora, olhando para Kairi em seu ombro – Eu acredito nas estrelas cadentes.

Riku entendeu o que o amigo quis dizer, e sorriu. Ele realmente havia tido um desejo realizado naquela noite.

–É melhor descermos – disse ele, levantando-se – Logo começarão a nos procurar.

Sora concordou. Dessa vez, ele era capaz de levar Kairi sozinho nos braços, e Riku não o privou disso. Em vez disso, saiu na frente, deixando-os sozinhos por um instante.

Ele percebeu que ela tremia, outra vez, mas devia estar tão exausta que o frio não a acordava. Então, novamente tirou sua jaqueta e a cobriu, aninhando-a em seus braços. O rosto dela continuava delicado e angelical... e Sora, agora, queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Ele beijou a testa dela, com delicadeza, e começou a descer a trilha.

Sim, ele pensou, olhando para o céu uma última vez, as estrelas cadentes realmente eram mágicas. Elas realizavam desejos. E, naquele momento, seu maior desejo estava em seus braços, dormindo tranqüilamente, alheio a tudo e a todos. Ele era real. E, por isso, ele sempre acreditaria.

_Come cover me with you __**(Venha me cobrir com você)**__  
For the thrill __**(Pela diversão)**__  
Till you will take me in __**(Até você me levar para dentro)**__  
Come comfort me in you __**(Venha me confortar em você)**__  
Young love must __**(O amor jovem deve)**__  
Live twice only for us __**(Viver duas vezes só para nós)**_

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**__ bem, gente, é isso. A fic foi escrita originalmente para o Amigo Secreto da KHBR, mas agora eu a estendo como presente de ano novo para todo mundo que lê e posta aqui. Feliz ano-novo, um 2010 mágico e cheio de realizações e sucessos para todos, e espero encontrá-los aqui ano que vem, babies! Beijos, e até mais! n.n_


End file.
